sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreams Dreams
Dreams, Dreams is the theme song for the NiGHTS series. It appears in some way or form at the end of each game during the credits. It is written by Cynthia Weil and composed by John Williams, and were produced by Robbie Buchanan with the song arranged by Walter Afanasieff and Robbie Buchanan while the orchestral arrangements were provided by John Williams with William Ross conducted the instrumental version of the song. The song refers to the power of dreams, an adventure in Nightopia, and a new love found "in the nights". Depending on how one reads into the song, the person the song is about could either be the other dreamer, or NiGHTS. The song itself is a classic love song duet, typically performed by a boy and a girl. The Children's version seques into the Adult version following the instrumental bridge. The melody is a recurring motif throughout the series. Performers Nights into Dreams: *'Adult Version': Trisha Yearwood and Michael Bolton *'Children's Version': Cameron Earl Strother and Jasmine Ann Allen Christmas Nights into Dreams: *'Christmas Acapella Version': George Benson and Lea Salonga with Background Vocals by Sally Dworsky, Kevin Michael Richardson, Bob Joyce, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Randy Crenshaw, Maxine Waters, Mary Kay Bergman and Gregg Berger Nights: Journey of Dreams *'Adult Version': Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson *'Children's Version': Raymond Ochoa and Eden Riegel *'Sweet Snow Version': Jasmine Ann Allen and Michael Crawford Versions There are many different versions of the song, all of which are here. The difference between a version and a remix is that a version has the same background music but with different singers, while a remix has the original singers to different background music. *'Original Version: '''The original 1996 version by Trishia Yearwood and Michael Bolton Is heard at the end of the original game if you get higher than a C rank. *'Kids Version: The 1996 version by Cameron Earl Strother and Jasmine Ann Allen. Has kids vocals instead of adults vocals. Is heard at the end of original game if you get lower than a C rank. Also adds a choir singing "Ahh!" at the end of each verse. *~In Silent Memory~ Version: Not techically a remix and not techically a version, this song is what you hear in the Dream Diary in Nights into Dreams... *'Kareoke Version: '''This is the version in Christmas Nights that has no vocals and instead has music notes in the song to tell you when to sing. *'A Capella Version: This is the 1996 version of the Christmas NiGHTS Ending performed by Seal and Lea Salonga -- this is the version that has the vocals. **Did you know? Seal not only did the choral arrangements for this, but he did the songs "Kiss from a Rose" and "This Could Be Heaven". *'Adult JOD Version: '''This is the 2007 adult version by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson (who both returned to sing for the 2007 adult verison). It has new orchestration for the background music, new singers, and new lyrics by Richard M. Sherman after the final repeating of the chorus. It appears at the end of the game's normal ending. *'Kids JOD Version: The 2007 kids version by Raymond Ochoa and Monique Donnelly, who are Will and Helen's voice actors, respectively. Much like before, the kids do not sing the lyrics after the final repeating of the chorus. It appears at the end of the game's special ending. *'Will Version: '''The version of the song for Will, has all the singing done by Raymond Ochoa and Peabo Bryson until the bridge, in which it sequences into the adult version. *'Helen Version: The version of the song for Helen, has all the singing done by Eden Riegel and Celine Dion until the bridge, in which it sequences into the adult version. *'Sweet Snow Version:' This is the ending for the Last Nights of both Will and Helen, and instead of the singing done by Raymond Ochoa, Monique Donnelly, Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson, it is performed by Jasmine Ann Allen and Michael Crawford (re-arranged by James Newton Howard and William Ross). Remixes There are many remixes of the song as well, all of which are here: A-Cappella Version: The version of the song without background music by Seal and Lea Salonga. Is the only version of the song sung by men only. Is heard during the end credits of Christmas Nights. Lyrics In a dream I can see you are not far away Anytime anyplace I can see your face You're that special one that I've been waiting for And I hope you're looking for someone like me In my dreams I can hear you calling me In the night everything's so sweet In your eyes I feel there's so much inside (CHORUS) In the nights, dream delight I want to see you standing there In the nights, dream delight I found someone who really cares In the nights, dream delight I want to see you smile again In the nights, dream delight You are the one I've waited for... In a dream we can do everything we want to There's nowhere I'd rather be but here with you The stars above light the way only for you and I I'm so glad I found the one that I've been looking for Keep the dream (keep the dream...) of the one you're hoping for Love can come (love...) through an open door (yeah...) Just be strong (just be strong, oh...) And you're sure to find the one, the one, the one, the one! (CHORUS) In the nights, dream delight I want to see you standing there In the nights, dream delight I found someone who really cares In the nights, dream delight I want to see you smile again In the nights, dream delight You are the one I've waited for... (flute solo) Whoa... oh-oh-oh... In the nights (in the night), dream delight (delight) I want to see you standing there (see you standing there) In the nights (in the night), dream delight (delight) I found someone who really cares (oh-oh... yeah-yeah...) In the nights (in the night), dream delight (delight) I want to see you smile again (hey yeah...!) In the nights (in the night), dream delight (delight) You are the one I've waited for... (the one, the one, oh-oh...) In the night (oh baby... hey-eh...), delight You and me, we could be together forever...! In the night, delight (baby, baby, baby...) (Oh...oh...hoo-hoo!) (Ooh yeah...) In the night (yeah, yeah-ah-hah), delight (I've found someone) (I found my love) In the night (And I'd be lost without you girl, yeah) Delight (You're the one I waited for) (I've dreamed, I've dreamed, I've dreamed of you girl) (I've found the one I was looking for) (Yeah...) (Hoo-ooh! Yeah...) Trivia * The title of the song was slightly corrupted from the original title "Dream! Dream!" According to composer Tomoko Sasaki, the title refers to Elliot and Claris trying to put their joyous feelings from their adventures into words. * Jasmine Ann Allen is the only artist to have sung the song in both games. * Curtis King Jr. and Dana Calitri were session vocalists and were hired to record the adults version of the song in New York City. Despite this, the former had previously performed songs for CBC's The Raccoons with Luba (season 1) and Lisa Lougheed (season 2 onward). * Jasmine Allen auditioned for the song by singing the alphabet and songs from Sesame Street. Cameron Strother auditioned for the song by singing Irvin Berlin's "White Christmas". Both children were living in Japan with their families at the time. * Allen and Strother recorded the children's version of the song in Tokyo, with both their fathers present. External Links * "Dreams Dreams" Lyrics at NiGHTS into Dreams dot com * Music at NiGHTS into Dreams dot com Category:1996 songs Category:1996 singles Category:Songs with music by John Williams Category:Songs with lyrics by Cynthia Weil Category:Song recordings produced by Robbie Buchanan Category:Seal (musician) songs Category:Celine Dion songs Category:Peabo Bryson songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Warner Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff